


New Year's 2015

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses





	New Year's 2015

Cas wakes up to the most annoying sound he thinks he has ever heard in his entire existence. His head is pounding mercilessly and the room won’t stop spinning as he sits up. Why the hell is he feeling like this?

_Oh, yeah. It was New Year’s last night._

He remembers going out with Sam and Dean. He remembers Sam insisting that they leave the bunker and go out to a bar to celebrate the new year coming in. Dean didn’t protest too long about it and Cas thought it would be fun to indulge in a human tradition that’s new to him.

He remembers that there was tequila. Lots and lots of tequila. His stomach lurches at the memory and he tries to not puke everything up. 

He remembers the countdown to the ball dropping; everyone in the bar screaming out the numbers as they fall closer to one.

He remembers cheering and balloons and noise and,  _oh shit…_

He kissed Dean last night. Holy shit, he actually kissed Dean last night. He remembers Dean explaining the tradition to him and he thought about maybe trying it with him, but his sober mind quickly convinced him otherwise. But his drunken state obviously thought that it would be a fun idea.

His mind begins racing as he wonders if Dean remembers kissing him too.

He hears footsteps approaching his bedroom ( _how the hell did he even get in here and why the hell is he naked?_ ), and Dean saunters in whistling, what Cas thinks, is a song by AC/DC with a tray of eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee. He smiles widely, “Mornin’, Cas.”

"Good morning, Dean." He manages to say.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks as he sits next to him on the bed. Cas quickly becomes hyper-aware that he’s naked under the sheets and scoots away from Dean, thinking that he would become upset with him if he knew.

"I’m…not too sure…" he speaks honestly.

"Well, good thing that I know a thing or two about curing hangovers." He smiles, "Here." He hands Cas the tray of food. As Cas goes to take it, Dean leans in and kisses him as if it was a part of their everyday routine.

Cas was too shocked to kiss back and his eyes widen when Dean pulls away.

Dean frowns slightly, “You okay, Cas?” He reaches over and caresses Cas’ cheek.

"I’m…uh..I’m…." He distractedly answers while placing the tray on the bed.

"Holy shit…" Dean whispers, "You don’t remember last night, do you?"

"I remember the bar, the tequila, and…midnight…" He fiddles with the sheet draped over his lap.

"So, you remember kissing me? What else do you remember?"

"Nothing after that. I’m sorry." 

"Well…it’s okay, Cas. Really. You were pretty drunk last night. I wanted to wait until you were sober but, God, Cas, you were so amazing that I didn’t ever want to stop. Sam drove us home and you wouldn’t stop kissing me on the walk over here to your room and you, uh, lied down here on the bed and pulled me on top of you and…yeah…we did it."

Cas stares at him, trying to understand what he’s saying.

"What I want to say is; if you don’t want to do this thing," he gestures between himself and Cas, "then we will call it a drunken mistake and move on with our lives. But Cas, I want this. I want it so damn badly that it hurts me to think that you don’t want me in that way. But if that’s the case, then I’ll just-"

Cas cuts him off by leaning in and kissing him. He places a hand on Dean’s cheek and brushes the stubble with his thumb.

"I do want this, Dean. For so long, I’ve wanted you."

Dean smiles and leans his forehead against Cas’, “I’m glad, Cas.”

"I may not remember last night, but I do want to make many more memories with you."

Dean grins mischievously, “Well, last night was pretty amazing, Cas, so how about I take you through it, play-by-play?” 

Cas grins and leans in to kiss Dean just as he’s rolled over to lie on the bed with Dean above him, whispering praise and filth between kisses.


End file.
